


Oh Dear, I Don't Know If We Know Why We're Here

by My_Panic_Falls_Low_In_The_Summer



Category: All Time Low, Avenged Sevenfold, Blink-182, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Betrayal, Car Accident, Death, Eventual Smut, Gore, I'll add more - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Murder, Universe Alteration, bachelor party gone wrong?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Panic_Falls_Low_In_The_Summer/pseuds/My_Panic_Falls_Low_In_The_Summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alrighty then</p><p> </p><p>Tyler and the gang take a party bus down to Vegas for his Bachelor party and the bus crashes.<br/>They all wake up in the hospital in Vegas with amnesia, not knowing who they are. </p><p>Zacky Vengeance and M. Shadows are going down to Vegas for a music festival when they hit a truck containing Mike and Travis. They all wake up with amnesia in a different Vegas hospital and for some reason Travis thinks that this is all Brendon’s fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hitchin' A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> it's gonna be shitty for a while because this is my first fic and I really don't know what I'm doing

      Tyler blinked in disbelief. His mouth was slightly open as he searched for words to describe the scene in front of him. Behind him, Brendon was smiling widely, clearly proud of his accomplishment.  
      “What the actual fuck?”, Tyler said,turning around to glare at Brendon.  
      “What?”, Brendon asked with an innocent look on his face. “You said we needed transportation and I provided.”  
Tyler shifted his glare from Brendon to the neon pink party bus parked in front of them. It was covered in glitter and  read _**TY-GUY AND**_ **CO.**  in big cursive letters.  
      “I was hoping for something a bit more inconspicuous. Ya know, since there's gonna be fans trying to follow us.”  
      “They're gonna do that regardless.”  
      “I guess so.”, Tyler sighed. He started glancing around the parking lot nervously as Brendon swung the keys around his finger. He could sense that Tyler was nervous. Within 3 days, Tyler would be a married man. That type of stress could make someone a nervous wreck. Tyler glanced down at his phone to check the time. “It's 1:30, the other guys should be arriving soon.” As soon as he got the words out of his mouth, a black Volkswagen sped into the parking lot blaring The Misfits. The car screeched to stop and a small man popped out.  
      “Wassup bitches!”, the small man yelled. He smiled mischievously at the men standing before him. His playful smiled dropped when he looked behind them and saw the party bus. He frowned before turning to Brendon and flicking his hand at him. “Why?”  
      “Because Frank,”Brendon gleamed, “I want to drive to Vegas in style!”, Brendon responded coolly. He hit the side of the bus twice. “This bad boy is going to get us a lot of attention.” He stepped onto the bus and motioned the guys to follow him. The inside of the bus was the complete opposite of the outside. Raven colored carpet covered the floor and walls while the seats were a deep crimson color. The bus featured a table, a small kitchenette, and bathroom. Brendon skipped over to the back of the bus and flipped a switch. A strobe light appeared overhead and Frank had to cover his eyes from the bright light.  
      “Fucking christ, Brendon you're gonna blind someone!” Frank shrieked. Brendon rolled his eyes and turned to Tyler, awaiting his approval. Tyler stood in the middle of the bus looking around while absentmindedly nodding.  
      “S’pretty cool Beebo. If only the outside could look like this.”  
Brendon sighed, “If you must…” He walked off of the bus and grabbed a nearby hose on the side of the rental building. Tyler and Frank exchanged curious looks before scrambling off the bus. Brendon started whistling as he turned the hose on. Water splashed onto the bus and the pink started giving way to black. The glitter ran down the sides of the bus as Brendon continued to spray the bus. It took him 10 minutes to completely wash the bus. “How’s this for ya, Ty?”. The bus was completely black with red accented windows. Across the side _**DEATH OF A BACHELOR**_  was written in big, red block letters.  
      “This made my little emo heart smile,” Tyler said in a falsetto voice. Brendon rolled his eyes and patted Tyler on the shoulder. Frank hummed in agreement before reaching into his pants for his phone. His face lit up when he noticed he had a notification.  
      “Gerard and Mikey should be here in like five minutes.” Brendon and Tyler exchanged looks. They noticed how Frank acted around Gerard. Though he'll never admit it, it was pretty obvious to everyone that he had fallen hard for Gerard. Frank began to casually mess with his hair. Tyler snickered and elbowed Brendon. Frank stopped messing with his hair when he heard snickering.“What? I got something in my hair.”  
      “Frank we’ll leave you alone when you admit to liking Gerard.” Brendon was now making kissing noises as Frank stared at him with clenched teeth. Before he could get a word out, an SUV pulled up beside them. Dallon, Patrick, Josh, Pete, Alex, and Jack all hopped out of the vehicle and stared at the bus in awe. Frank frowned and glanced down at his phone again. _Where is he_?  
      “Well shit Brendon,” Alex started, “I didn't know you had that much style. How long do we have this bad boy for?”  
      “The weekend. We'll have to be back in LA by Sunday night.” Alex whistled in response before grabbing his bag out if the trunk and climbing aboard the bus.  
      “I'm gonna catch some sleep before we leave.” Patrick walked over to the bus and paused at the first step.  
      “Uhhh,” he said gesturing to the watered down pink paint gathering at the tires of the bus.  
      “Let's just say Brendon’s full of surprises.” Tyler winked at Patrick. Patrick shrugged then boarded the bus. Pete patted Tyler on the back before racing after Patrick. Dallon hesitantly stood beside Brendon with cheek ms flooding red. Brendon’s expression was blank and he stared straight ahead. Tyler looked between the two of, trying to figure out what was wrong. Alex and Jack started racing around the parking lot. Josh bounced besides Tyler.  
      “Monday’s the big day man. You're gonna be all grown up.” Josh said, pretending to wipe tears away. Tyler scoffed at Josh before shoving him to the side. He looked at Frank who was staring at the entrance of the parking lot, waiting for Gerard. Josh followed Tyler’s gaze then sighed. “I wished they'd just get on with it so the rest of us can stop suffering.” The sound of a Honda Civic caught everyone's attention as the vehicle slowly approached the group.  
      “Hey guys Frank's bae just arrived!” Jack yelled from across the parking lot. The Civic came to a stop and out popped Gerard, Mikey, and Ray. Frank coolly walked over to Gerard and hugged him. The other guys were whistling as it was well known that Frank and Gerard had a thing for each other.  
      “It's so nice to see you too.” Mikey said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Frank lazily patted Mikey on the head while still hugging Gerard. Ray chuckled and elbowed Mikey in the side before whispering into his ear. Mikey smiled at Ray before grabbing their bags and disappearing onto the bus. Jack and Alex had finally stopped running around and were panting their way onto the bus as well. Frank and Gerard were still hugging at this point. Tyler gave Josh a curious look before before the two finally broke away. Gerard smiled down at Frank and the two began a hushed conversation. They stood together and talked erupting in laughter every so often.  
      “What are they saying?” Pete asked. They were all gathered in the bus staring out at the two. Finally, they got their bags from their cars and the began boarding the bus.  
      “WHOO!” Brendon exclaimed , “TIME TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED!”  
      The entire bus erupted in cheers as Dallon started out of the parking lot.


	2. Fleeing to Bat Country

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where shit happens

 

Mike lit a cigarette and continued to stare at the suburban mansion through the window of his car. He played with the black ring wrapped around his middle finger. He had been waiting for over 20 minutes. Finally, a disgruntled Travis emerged from the mansion dragging a blue suitcase behind him. Mike started the car as Travis put his suitcase in the backseat. As Travis sat in the passenger seat he leaned in to kiss him, only to be rejected.  
      “Not here, someone might see us.” Travis. replied glancing around the neighborhood. Hiding his disappointment, Mike started the engine and pulled off.  
      The ride was silent for the most part the two only making noise to clear their throats. Every once in awhile Mike would glance at Travis who was staring out of the window, showing no emotion. Mike nervously bit the inside of his lip. He and Travis had been slipping apart for quite some time now and he didn't know what it meant.  
      They were 3 hours outside of Vegas until Mike couldn't take it anymore and pulled into an empty lot. Travis frowned in confusion as Mike turned the engine off and turned to him.  
      “Travis, can I ask you something?”  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
      He was doing 95 on the highway blasting his own song and singing along loudly. He didn't give a fuck. He was gonna spend the weekend in Vegas with his best fucking friend and he couldn't fucking wait.  
      “I try-ee-ah-ee-ah-ied to drive all through the na-hight the heat stroke ridden weathaa , the barren empty sights…”M was half way to Zacky’s house by the time he actually started doing the speed limit. “I'll make a beast out of masehlf, AAHAHAHAHAA.” M cackled like a maniac as he screeched to a stop in Zacky’s driveway. Zacky looked up from his phone and squinted at the shiny black Mercedes. Zacky smiled as he recognized the glorious guitar riffs of bat country. He grabbed his bag and tossed it into the backseat before getting into the passenger side and turning the music down.  
      “Dude I was listening to that!”  
      “You've played it a thousand and one times as well M.”  
      “Yeah well it's nice to sit back and listen to it. every once in awhile. Especially since this is the only time I get to hear him playing his part.” M said, ducking his head. Zacky gave him a small smile and placed his hand on his shoulder. It had been about six years since Rev died and none of them were completely over it.  
      “We should probably get going we have a five hour drive til Vegas.” M said, wiping something from his face that looked a lot like tears. Zacky pretended not to notice as he pulled a map out that covered the entire dashboard. M stared at the map with his mouth gaped open.  
      “Zack I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but, GPS has been out since the 90s.”  
      “Yeah I know. It's just nice to get back to the basics every now and then y’know?”  
M shook his head in disbelief and backed out of Zacky’s garage. “What's this festival you're dragging me out to Vegas called?”  
      Zacky pulled a pamphlet out if his back pocket and flicked it in M’s face. “The 23rd Annual Black Star Festival in Las Vegas, Nevada.” M looked at the pamphlet and grunted.  
      “Ain't no festival I've ever heard of.”  
      “There's a lot of things you've never heard of, M. It's called being openminded you should try it sometime. Take this exit and get into the left lane.” Zacky said as they got onto the highway.  
      “Whoo roadtrip!” M said, lacking the enthusiasm. He unpaused the song as he started gaining speed.  
_Can't you help me as I'm starting_  
 _To burn, Too many doses and I'm_  
 _Starting to get an attraction, My_  
 _Confidence is leaving me on my_  
 _Own, No one can save me and_  
 _You know I don't want the attention_  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
      “Yeah?” Travis said turning to face Mike.  
     Mike nervously bit the bottom of his lip before continuing, “Are we..? Are we drifting apart?”  
      Travis sighed heavily before answering.               “Not this again,Mike. I thought we were over it!”  
     “Well yeah me too it's just… we haven't been talking that often, you rarely answer my texts or calls, you don't speak to me when we're together, and you don't show me that you care so I was just wondering if we're still a thing because it's kind of stressing me o-”  
      “You're stressed out!? On top of you I have Shanna breathing down my back, I have the kids to worry about and Tom literally just left the band where as your biggest concern is about you having an affair with a married man! But you're stressed out! HAVE YOU EVER STOPPED TO WONDER THAT WE'RE DRIFTING APART BECAUSE YOU'RE SO FUCKING SELFISH?” By the time he stopped shouting he was out of breath and Mike looked like he was gonna cry. Travis breathed heavily before leaning back in the seat.  
      “Look babe, I'm sorry. I haven't been sleeping enough and I sort of just lost it. I know that we're going through a rough patch right now but we're gonna have to just get over it. I love you.” With that, Travis placed his hand on Mike’s thigh and looked at him awaiting his reply. Mike stared at the steering wheel, gripping it tightly until his knuckles turned white. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes as he continued to stare off into space. He and Travis have had fights before, but Travis has never yelled at him. Travis frowned before leaning in for a kiss only to have Mike shove him away with his shoulder. He stared at Mike and nervously chewed on his lip. He really did love Mike and he wanted him to know that.  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
      Dallon looked up from his book to stare at Brendon only to have Brendon’s brown eyes melting into his face. The pair looked away as dark blushes started to creep up their necks.  
Pete had been watching them do this since Dallon switched out with Ray. Which was only about two hours ago. He nudged Jack who was sitting behind him.  
      “They're still doing it. It's been two fucking hours and they're still doing it.”  
      “Pete don't you have anything else better to do that doesn't involve stalking people?” Alex murmured something in his sleep that made Jack smile. Pete looked besides him at Patrick who was strumming his fingers along to a song he was listening to with his earphones.  
      “I'm telling you man something's up with them. They're never this quiet around each other.”  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
   Across the room Tyler, Josh, and Frank were throwing skittles at Gerard and Mikey’s opened mouths as they slept. Frank hit Mikey in the nose causing Mikey to run his hand across his face. The three burst into a fit of giggles. Josh had taken position with his head in Tyler’s lap and was currently attempting to land a skittle in Gerard’s face.  
      “Woah there Spooky Jim, you're getting to close to the goods!” Frank exclaimed, half joking. Josh stuck his tongue out at Frank before throwing a handful of skittles into his mouth. Tyler threw a few at Frank before he felt a jolly rancher hit the side of his head. Turning to face the direction of assault, he caught Pete trying to duck his head behind the seat.  
      “Oh it's so on Wentz!”  
▪▪▪▪▪▪  
       Brendon looked up to find Dallon staring at him once again. He averted his attention back to his phone and pretended to not have noticed. It had been a week since the incident. You know, one that you could never tell anyone?. The one about fucking your bandmate in a broom closet at a Halloween party? Yeah, that one. To make things worst, when Dallon and him were exiting said closet, who else but Ryan fucking Ross would be standing in front of them. The moment Ryan had seen them, he turned on his heel and basically sprinted down the hallway.  
Brendon wanted to blame alcohol for the incident, but he hardly had two beers. He knew that Dallon had only taken a shot of vodka so it was by will. The only problem is, he doesn't know what would cause him to come on (no pun intended) to Dallon like that.  
      He and Dallon hadn't spoken since then and Sarah was beginning to ask questions. He realized that he fucked up, he just didn't know how to fix it.  
      “Brendon what the hell.” Pete called from the back if the bus. Both Brendon and Dallon turned their heads to look at Pete. He was pointing out the window to a billboard that read BRENDON URIE ENDED THE WORLD and was complete with a picture of Brendon holding an armful of dynamite,smiling deviously. Brendon stared in awe at the billboard. His editing team had a nasty habit of doing things without his knowledge. The billboard was in preparation for Panic!'s new single.  
       Dallon stared at Brendon as he stared at the billboard. Ever since that night, Dallon had began seeing Brendon in a different way. Every little crease, hair, and bump became known to Dallon. He often found himself staring at Brendon. That night he felt things he couldn't have ever dreamt about feeling with his wife. He was conflicted. Brendon was his heterosexual, married bandmate and vice versa. Dallon couldn't help but wondering how it had felt.  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
       Ray looked down at the GPS and frowned. He had realized that he had taken the wrong exit. Which means that they wouldn't be in Vegas for another 3 hours instead of two. He looked back at the road at the same moment a white light was heading towards the bus. The light was beginning to get brighter as it got closer. The guys in the back of the bus started to notice it as Ray squinted his eyes and continued driving.  
       There was a split second in time where everything slowed down for Ray. He heard Frank's muted voice coming from the back of the bus as the light finally hit him. That's the last thing he remembered.  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
       Travis stared out the window for the remainder of the trip. He had given up trying to communicate with Mike who was quietly sniffing every couple of minutes. It didn't take Travis much to know that his boyfriend was crying. He felt like shit. The only person who genuinely cared about him, was crying in the seat next to him and it was his fault. It seemed like a lot of things were his fault these days…  
Mike was staring at the road refusing to look anywhere else. Travis had hurt him and he was honestly ready to end things with him. He was ready to go back to his house and forget that their relationship had ever happened. He just wished that Travis put more work into their relationship and acted like he loved him.  
       “Mike…? What are you doing.?” Travis asked as Mike veered into the lane heading towards oncoming traffic. He started to panic as Mike showed no signs of scooting back into his lane or even stopping. He looked over at Mike who was staring blankly at the road.                  “MIKE!”  
      When Mike finally heard Travis’s voice, he was speeding towards a honking Mercedes. He was so sure he had been in the right lane a minute ago. Fear paralyzed him as he drove straight to the car.  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
      “M look out!” Zacky yelled at M as an Acura headed towards them. M’s eyes widened as he hit the brake pedal a little too late. The last thing he remembered were a pair of headlights...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told ya so


	3. Where Did The Party Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everybody is starting to wake up and freak out because they don't remember anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is extremely late but keep in mind that I'm an AP athlete with after school events all throughout the week. But i caught a break, seeing as how i'm on christmas break so i'll be posting throughout by 2 week vacay.
> 
> also writer's block is a bitch and is not recommended

      Tyler felt like there was glass being shaken around in his head. He attempted to sit up, only to have sharp electrical pains shoot throughout his skull. He reluctantly lied on his back as his eyes darted around the room. A whirring sound came from his left side. He tried to turn his head to get a better view, but the pains came back intensely and he stopped, turning his attention back to the ceiling. The bright fluorescent lights reminded him of a school and the smell of rubbing alcohol filled his nostrils.  _ Hospital _ , he thought.  _ How did I get here? Why am I here?  _ Tyler closed his eyes and tried to recall the events before this hospital. He concentrated insanely hard, taking deep breathes.

 

Nothing.

 

Absolutely nothing.

 

     This is where Tyler started to panic. He didn't know where he was, why, or even…..

 

_ Fuck. _

  
  


__ Tyler didn't know who he was. He didn't know what his fucking name was!  _ Shitshitshitshitshitfuck.  _ He panicked.  _ Think guy, think!  _ He didn't have an identity as far as he was concerned. Had he been in an accident? One making him forget his everything? Tyler had to wonder. Did he have a wife? Children? Who was he? He lied silently in the bed, taking shallow breaths and listening for movement beyond his hospital room. 

 

     Hours had passed before he was able to slowly sit up. He got out of bed and observed his surroundings. He was in street clothes. _That's a bit weird..._ He thought. A jacket was folded over the bottom of the bed. _Mine?_ Grabbing it, he left the room and started out down the long corridor. He walked for what felt like ages, feeling lost. Finding a main lobby, Tyler looked around for guidance. He looked directly beneath him at the circular sign waxed onto the linoleum floor. **Kindred Hospital, 5110 W Sahara Ave, Las Vegas, Nevada.** _Vegas? What the fuck am I doing in Vegas?_ Suddenly a loud clatter sounded through the lobby as Tyler turned his head towards the east wing.

     “Who's there?”

           ▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

       Dallon crouched behind the gurney. He had been stumbling through the hall, barely standing. He had come out of his room, much like in the same confusion as Tyler. Dallon was puzzled to find himself sharing a room with two other men he had never seen before. One was lanky with faded red hair and an outstanding tattoo sleeve. The other also lanky, a vibrant tattoo on his forearm and an extravagant haircut. This one had been wearing a glittery gold suit jacket.  _ Glitter. Glitter and Torch.  _ Dallon thought, giving the men a name. Dallon had had weird feelings about Glitter, strings pulling at his heart every time he had glanced at the man. He felt attached to a man he knew nothing about. He didn't know anything about himself! The man standing in the lobby walked towards him slowly, his brown eyes darkening. Dallon felt afraid of Tyler. Something about him commanded dominance and it terrified Dallon. He slowly rose to his feet once he was certain Tyler had seen him.

     “Who are you?” Tyler asked. He stood in a hostile position, seeing the strange man as a threat.

     “I...I don't know.” Dallon said, defeated. “You?”

     Tyler looked defeated as the question escaped from Dallon’s lips. He chewed his lip as he gave one final effort to remember his identity. “I have no fucking clue.” Dallon took a hesitant towards the man, observing him. Tyler had deep brown eyes, several band tattoos circling around his arms. Tufts of hair were sticking up, resembling a faint mohawk and the stranger had deep purple bruises under his eyes, probably from lack of sleep.  _ Sleepy.  _ Dallon decided.

     Tyler took this time to look Dallon over. The man was at least half a foot taller than him with weird hair. He looked like the religious type, his stature seeming to ooze self-righteousness. His eyes twinkled with concern as his brow furrowed, lips turning downwards.  _ Dad. _ Tyler assumed.  _ Am I a dad? _

_      “ _ Why are we in here?” Dallon asked in a faint but demanding voice.

     “I don't know.”

     “Can you remember anything before this hospital?

     “No.” Tyler sat on the tile floor with his legs crossed and put his head in his hands. He took deep breaths, trying to stop the oncoming anxiety attack. Dallon crouched down so he was level with Tyler. He placed a hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

     “We’ll get through this.”

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

     Travis lied awake on the gurney of the hospital. At least, that's what he thought it was. He hadn't moved since he had rose from slumber, his mind too clouded to comprehend anything. So there he lied, chewing his lip, willing his memory to return to him.  _ Fuck it.  _ He rolled over, miscalculating the amount of space he had on the gurney. Travis hit the floor with a loud fleshy  _ plop _ . Groaning he attempted to move, finding his legs to be asleep.  _ Of course _ . Seeing a leather jacket out of the corner of his eye, Travis quickly launched into a hostile crouch. A man with a smooth face and short black hair stood staring at him. 

     “D-Do you need help?” the man stuttered.

      He looked afraid, his eyes wide and mouth agape. Zacky stared at Travis, absolutely terrified. The man was completely covered in tattoos, even on the top of his bare head. He gave off a deadly glare, one cold enough to scare the bravest soul. 

     Sensing the fear in him, Travis willed himself off the floor, and started stumbling towards him. He only stopped when he noticed Zacky backing up. Sighing he attempted a conversation with the man. “Who are you”?

     Zacky pulled a license from his pants pocket and recited the information with a slight slur. “Uhh, Zachary. Zachary Baker.” He put the card away and squinted at Travis. “You?”

     Travis patted his pockets, realizing they were empty.  _ Shit.  _ He frowned before turning to Zacky. “No clue.” Travis observed Zacky, taking in the baby-like structure of his face. His eyes were a strong emerald, seeming to suck the color out of the green surroundings and into his eyes.  _ Cute.  _ Travis decided. He then looked around the hall, a frown developing. “Where are we, Zachary?”

     Zacky winced at the name, it seeming foreign to him. “Uhhh the Flamingo Kindred Hospital of Las Vegas, I think.”

       “We're in fucking Vegas?! How did we get to Vegas? Why are we here? Why can't I remember anything?”

     Zacky frowned at the questions that Travis had bombarded his mind with. “I...I don't know.” It never occurred to him that he hadn't remembered how he got here. Now, as Travis started to ask the questions, he got the sense of something more serious happening. He began to sweat, suddenly feeling uneasy. The longer Travis stared at Zacky, the faster he began to see Zacky launching into a panic attack. Travis firmly gripped Zacky’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Zacky looked at Travis and smiled. Something inside of him stirred, but, being the heterosexual male he is, he ignored it. 

     Suddenly, the two heard someone fall to the floor, in a similar style as Travis, with a loud _splat_. This _splat_ was then followed by a long string of _fucks_ before suddenly dying off. The two exchanged looks before Travis stepped in front of Zacky in a protective manner. _That's sweet of him._ Zacky thought, with a smile. _In a total hetero way._ A man came stumbling out of a room down the hall bumping and crashing into everything in sight. The man was sporting a gelled up mohawk and powerful biceps. He was also wearing shades which the boys found weird. The man stumbled to a stop in front of them and took his glasses off to reveal a pair of hazel eyes glaring at them. 

     M Shadows was not happy. He woke up in a hospital and couldn't remember a goddamn thing. Now these two guys were frowning at him like he was the problem.

      “Why the  _ fuck _ am I in a hospital?” M demanded. Zacky looked at Travis and watched him tighten his jaw.  _ Shit. _ Zacky bit his lip. M impatiently began tapping his foot as the two exchanged looks. “Well?”

     Travis was the first to speak. “We don't know why any of us are here.” he said slowly. M rolled his eyes and started chuckling.

     “That's funny.” He got into Travis’s face and asked again, this time more aggressively. “ _ Why. The fuck. Am I. Here?”  _ At this point Zacky was pretty sure that Travis was going to kill M so he quickly interjected.

     “We really don't know why we're here. We woke up just like you, confused. Neither one of us remember coming to Vegas.”

     M looked at Zacky, suspiciously. He walked over to him and stood in front of him. Zacky gulped and cowered under M’s gaze. M stared him straight in the eyes, attempting to intimidate the man. Zacky felt his heart speed up as M continued to stare into his soul.  

      Finally, M spoke to Zacky in a low voice, “I don’t know what kind of game you two are playing, but keep me out of it.”

      Zacky gulped before responding, “I promise, we don't know anything. We woke up in this hospital just like you, alone and confused. We know as much as you do. I fucking swear.” M studied Zacky, searching his eyes for betrayal. Upon finding none, he backed away from him and glanced at Travis. M’s frowned deepened as he Travis cut his eyes at him.  _ These guys aren’t worth my time.  _ M decided. WIth that, he turned on his heel and walked away. 

Zacky and Travis turned to each other before Zacky sprinted after M

      “Zachary!” Travis yelled after him.  _ Fuck it.  _ Travis raced after Zacky down the long hallway. Travis followed the sound of Zacky’s boots clambering against the linoleum as his breathing started to labor. They had reached the end of the hall and Zacky was staring down at the empty spot on the floor. He turned to Travis, a look of fear in his eyes.

      “He’s….gone.” Travis stared at Zacky, not completely understanding him.

      “What do you mean?”

      “He’s not fucking here, dude! One minute he was hunched over, the next he’s gone!” Travis turned around and looked at the direction they had just come from.  _ He’s really gone. Goner. _ Travis thought as he looked back at a frightened Zacky.

      “But, where?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short and i know it kinda sucks since it's my first from my hiatus but the quality will improve


	4. Crawling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out what happened to M in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short it's mostly a filler for what's to come

       M opened his eyes to a dark room. Remembering his last encounter, he quickly sat up as he realized that he had moved to an entirely different location. _What the fuck. What the fuck? What the fuck! How did I… This doesn’t make any sense! What the fuck is happening to me? Am I going insane?_ Just then, M heard a door creak open. The white light spilled into the room, nearly blinding him. Shielding his eyes, M attempted to inch his way towards the door. He got halfway there before he felt a violent pain in his side. He fell to his knees with a groan as he comprehended someone kicking him in the side. He didn’t remember any of this. One minute, he’s leaning up against the wall in the hospital, waiting for that cute fucker to catch up, the next, he’s being kicked to the ground by an unmasked stranger. The stranger kicked M once more, this time aiming for his stomach. M curled into a fetal position bit his lip, in an attempt to silence his cries. The stranger circled M several times before stopping in front of him. M braced himself for impact as the man stood over him for what felt like a lifetime. 

      “Matthew Sanders. Stand before me.” The man spoke in a hoarse voice. M continued to lie on the ground in a defensive position. The man sighed and kicked M in the side once more.

      “Matthew Sanders, Stand up.” The man said in a firmer voice. _Matthew?_ M thought. _Is that me? My name is Matthew?_ M got into a crouch position and Peete up at the man. He was standing with his arms crossed, impatiently looking down at M. M quickly stood to his feet, the pain in his side making itself known. He stumbled backwards as he gripped his side while retaining eye contact with the stranger. Once he stopped moving, the man spoke.

      “Matthew Sanders your job is to start the war amongst the Car-Crash Hearts. You will-”

      “I'm sorry,” M interrupted, “the Car Crash what?”

       The man frowned before continuing. “The Car Crash Hearts are an experiment I've conducted on humanity to gather Intel on the actions thrown in the face of the stronger individuals of Earth. Each of the victims, including yourself, have been in carefully thought out accidents that have triggered your existence into this new world. You will find pieces of evidence connecting a man named Brendon Boyd Urie to the end of your world. The other two men with you, Travis Barker and Zachary Baker, will help you launch an attack on the weaker individuals of this experiment. You will follow my instructions, Matthew. As a precaution, I will delete most of this meeting from your mind so you do not plan on conspiring against me.”

      “You will do no such fucking thing, you fucking creep! Now get me the fuck out of here!” As M launched into his verbal attack, the stranger grabbed onto his head and closed his eyes. M’s world started to fade around him as his head began to swim. The last thing he remembers are the strangers blue eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title of this one might change  
> I'm not that crazy about it


	5. Calm Like A Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yep more waking up and shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> formatting keeps changing because im doing this on my phone

A sick smile worked its way across his face as he watched M’s eyes roll into the back of his head. M’s body shone bright before evaporating, his body's vapor soaring towards the ceiling. The stranger stepped back as M’s body completely disappeared. His smile turned into a toothy grin as he admired his work. Behind him, a faint muffle of discomfort could be heard. Turning, he looked to see his newest property gagged and bound to his dining room table. It was a man whose face was bloody, sweat mixing in with the dirt and grime after being denied hygienic keeping for a month and a half. His light brown eyes tired, with malnutrition; his ribs showing through his opaque skin. The man walked towards his property slowly, his boots echoing across the hardwood floor. His property shifted uncomfortably as he approached.

“Mikey, Mikey, Mikey,” the man called,  “what have I told you, you'll only make things worse for yourself if you can't control your urges.” _I'm not Mikey, am I?_ The man questioned. _Then who am I? What does this psycho want from me?_ Mikey shuffled away from his master as quickly as humanly possible. The stranger's walk slowed as he came closer. He winded his hand back and gave Mike a powerful slap across the face. Mikey’s eyes filled with tears as he felt the welt appear on his face. The stranger leaned down and kissed Mikey on his lips before kicking him in the side.

“You'll always be my favorite pet, Mikey.”

Someone cleared his throat behind the two. The strange man fixed his gaze on a man with milky white skin and big brown doe eyes. He smiled. “So nice to see you, Ross.” The man called Ross approached him with his hands in front of him. 

“Where else would I be, Bob? You've gone and destroyed the world, nothing’s fun anymore.” Ross looked towards a crumpled Mikey lying lifeless against the table. He glanced back at Bob.

“That your new pet? He's a pretty one. Are you gonna dispose of him as well?” Bob frowned at Ross and turned his attention towards a separate room down the hall. Ross glance back at Mikey before following. They entered a room full of computer monitors. One showed a man lying on a hospital bed,fedora covering his chest with a man across the room arms displaying his affection for Tim Burton stop motions. Bob tapped the spacebar and the screen moved to show a man crouching at the foot of his bed, blue hair falling into his eyes. Bob tapped continuously until he found the camera showing a dazed M.

“Had a little conversation with this one. He should be starting his mission as soon as he finds the other two again. Urie still hasn't stirred. I'll give him another couple of hours. Before the real fun can begin.”

“So much waiting.” Ross commented. He scuffed his sneakers to the floor as Bob cycled through the camera feeds. Bob turned towards the door, holding it for Ross.

“Patience is key, Ryan.” He said as Ryan walked through the door. He let go of the door as it creaked closed choking off the light source from the tiles.

 

•••••••

Dallon and Tyler made their way through the hospital, both wielding scalpels they had found in an operating room. The pair walked slowly, carefully opening doors as they went.

“Do you remember what room you were in?”

“No. I just remember the men in it.” The men continued in silence before Tyler was smacked in the forehead with a large metal object, Dallon knocked to the ground by a fist. Dallon turned to see a small man, eyes bloodshot and a tattoo on his neck, clutching a bedpan. He bared his teeth towards the pair and raised the pan once more, ready to attack Dallon.

“Nonononono don't!” Dallon shouted at the man, his hands splaying out above Tyler  in a protective manner. “We won't hurt you. We don't even know who you are. Just tell us why we're here.” Dallon reasoned.

The man slowly lowered his pan, eyes trained on Dallon before speaking. “I don't know who, when, why, what, or how; I just know that I'm in a fucking hospital for some reason. I can't even fucking tell you my name because I don't remember having one.” The pan fell to the ground with a loud clattering sound. _Jersey_. Dallon thought referring to the man's heavy accent.

“Well this seems to be an ongoing theme. We know as much as you apparently.” Frank's eyebrows raised at the sound of that. He waited for a while, never taking his eyes off of Dallon. It seemed to be a while longer before he finally spoke again.

“There's another man in my room. He's a bit taller and pudgier the me. Milk white skin and a prominent nose. I don't know him.” Dallon nodded at him before slowly standing up and walking into the room. He discovered a man, the same as Frank described him, on a bed across the room. The sun shone off of his skin, giving it a creamy white look. _Milky_. He cautiously walked towards the man.

“Yo I don't think this guy's breathing!” Frank shouted from outside the room. Dallon unwillingly turned away from the milky stranger and back into the hallway. A panicked Frank was crouched over above  unconscious Tyler, rapidly feeling his neck for a pulse. Dallon prodded his way in front of Frank and lightly placed his index and middle fingers on Tyler’s neck. He felt a faint pulse and turned back to Frank, giving him a stiff nod. The pair stood up, in time to hear shoes clicking against the linoleum. They turned their heads to see a flash of black and blue take off down the hall. Frank looked back at Dallon.

“Should we follow him?” Dallon shook his head as the pair stared down the hall, listening to the clicks grow faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blue and black is Alex running down the hall looking like a fucked up blueberry


	6. A Place For My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an Alex chapter with a bit of Ray sprinkled on top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lost my motivation for this and found it after bingewatching Bones  
> cause nothing says fan fiction like a show about death and deception!

Alex ran as far as his feet could carry him. He had been awaken from his sleep by a man puking in the corner of the stuffy hospital room. He had meant to ask the man if he was ok. He really did. But Alex’s feet betrayed him and he ran out of the room. Alex continued to run as his lungs burned. He became aware of the snippits of conversation throughout the hallways of the hospital. He ran past two guys standing over an unconscious man. Alex meant to help them as well…

Alex ran through the ICU wing. He ran down into the lobby. He fucked up and circled around to the back of the hospital. He ran and ran and ran until finally, there was a terrible crash. Alex crashed into a man with blood red hair. He looked down at the man he had accidently sacked. The man was staggering towards the rail attached to the wall of the hallway. He frowned and peered up at a panicked Alex.

“I-I’m so sorry, I just really need to get out of here.” Alex said, practically bouncing in place. He ran past the red headed man and towards the front of the hospital. Alex ran harder as he heard voices calling him. He suddenly heard several pairs of shoes clunking after him. Nonononono, Alex thought. He ran even harder, dark spots littering his vision, his heart ringing in his ears. 

Finally, Alex burst through the front doors of the hospital, tripping over his feet as he went. He ran down a random street, attempting to remember in case he had to return later. S Edmund St. Okay, I got it. He stopped at the intersection and darted right down O’Bannon Dr. Alex tripped over his feet, this time falling on his face. He sat up on the pavement, panting as he felt the intense burn creeping up his legs. He hugged his knees and caught his breath. 

About half an hour later he lifted his head to find himself sitting across from Trader Joe’s. As though on cue, his stomach growled loudly. Alex shakily stood up and walked towards the quiet store. He jumped back in surprise as the automatic doors slid open. Walking through the aisles, Alex realized his stomach had been growling for quite some time. He spotted a small bag of barbeque chips and ripped them open and wolfed them down. Suddenly, a shopping cart rolled towards him. Alex’s head snapped in the direction of attack. 

“Hello?” he called. “Is anyone else in here?” Alex walked towards the discarded cart cautiously.  
“I won’t hurt you just come out. Please, don’t make my day even worse.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

He peered around the corner to get a better look at the man with blue hair. He hadn’t meant to push the cart, but the damage was done. Now he had to get out of the store without attracting the stranger’s attention. He ran his hand through his long curly locks. Peering around the corner again, Ray took this time to observe the thin man. He had weak, thin arms and tired eyes. He doesn’t look that menacing. I could easily overpower him, Ray observed. Though, he decided not to chance it. And exited through the emergency exit, on the opposite side of the store.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Alex spun around as he heard the click of a door on the other side of the store. He took about three steps before deciding it wasn’t worth it. Instead, Alex headed towards the back of the store, gulping down a coke as he went. He found the break room which also served as the camera room. Sitting down in the cracked office chair, Alex searched each of the monitors until he found the main one. He fumbled with the controls for a bit before pressing the right button that rewinded the camera footage. He kept his finger on the button until the digital clock on the lower part of the screen read 8AM. Alex pressed another button, causing the footage to play. There stood Ray, hesitantly walking around the store, munching on a muffin. He checked behind him several times wanting to make sure that he was alone. Alex was glad that he hadn’t run into the bigger man, he was sure he would have gotten beaten to death. The only non intimidating feature of the man were his long curly hair. He finally sat down at the Starbucks near the entrance of the store. He put his head on the table and didn’t move for another five minutes. When he did, it was only to jerk himself awake. Alex pressed fast forward until he saw himself walk through the doors at 12 in the afternoon. Alex shivered the at the thought of the random man being so close to him.  


Suddenly, Alex had an idea. He rewinded the footage back even farther than the first time. Maybe I can see how we got here in the first place. He stopped the footage at 4PM the previous day. A burly man with reddish-orange hair and blue eyes looked at the camera and gave it a menacing smile, showing all of his teeth. Alex’s blood ran cold. He felt like the man was staring directly at him. The man grabbed a piece of paper from the nearest rack and a black marker out his pocket. Maintaining eye contact with the camera-specifically Alex- the man’s hand slowly worked it’s way across the paper. When he had finished his message, he held the paper up to the screen. Alex’s blood really ran cold when he read the man’s message. The man winked and suddenly all of the monitors went to earsplitting static before going completely black, leaving Alex in the dim room. He jumped backwards out of the chair and sat on the floor, his breathing labored. Silent tears ran down the face as Alex was certain he was going to die. This strange man with the beautiful blue eyes was going to murder Alex. The only thing that Alex could comprehend was the man’s message, permanently etched into his mind:

Blue Hair,  
Brown Eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooooooooo
> 
> spoopy bobby


	7. Brain Stew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beebo threatens Josh
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> with a good time ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've noticed that the chapters are the names of songs then you get an A+

Bob chuckle softly as he recalled the interaction with the man called Alex. He enjoyed the look of sheer terror creeping onto the man’s soft features. He looked up to find Ryan staring at him, brows furrowed and a frown interrupting his speech.

 

“You ok, Bob?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be, Ryan? Actually, the most amazing thing happened!”

 

“OK…?” Bob sighed in irritation and led Ryan towards the main room. He pulled out his laptop and played the footage Alex saw while having his reaction below it. Ryan’s eyes opened wide as he understood Bob’s expression.

“Bob you are one evil motherfucker.” Bob winked at Ryan at the same time a low moan sounded from the living room. Ryan looked at Bob with a bored expression.

“You should really feed him more often, man. You don’t want him to skinny.” Bob murmured a  _ shut up _ to him before going to attend to Mikey.

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

 

Josh hurt. He rubbed his ribs as he felt them start to bruise. Josh really hurt. That fucker, whoever he was, had basically tackled him to the hard floor. Now Josh hurt. He could barely focus because he was in that much pain. Josh guesses that’s why he barely noticed the two strangers panting just feet away from him. One was pale in the face, his brown doe eyes looking dull. The other was wearing a ridiculous jacket, which seemed out of place in the dull hospital. This guy also may have also held the world record for having the biggest forehead. Josh smiled to himself a little before reviewing the facts in his head. He had woken up in a hospital, diagonal from jacketman. He couldn’t remember any fact or detail about himself .  Hell, Josh couldn’t even remember why he was in a hospital in the first place! And now? Josh had initiated a wild goose chase for some blue-headed man with a group of absolute strangers.  _ This has been one fucked up morning,  _ Josh thought.  He slowly rose to his feet in time as the glittery stranger. The man looked at Josh expectantly.  _ Oh no fucking way, dude. Not today. _ The last thing Josh want to do was to socialize with strangers.  _ I mean, unless that’s something that I normally do… _ But he knew this wasn’t the case as he felt his hands start to get clammy. Instead, Josh turned on his heel and headed back towards his hospital room, it being the most comforting place to him. Without missing a beat the jacketman approached Josh. 

 

“Hey man you can’t just walk away from this!” The man breathed. Josh stared at him blankly.  _ Is this guy fucking serious? _ Josh blinked twice before walking around the man and continuing on his way. He wasn’t going to deal with this. Josh just wanted to go to sleep.

 

He sighed.  _ Ouch. _ No, Josh needed painkillers. He  _ was _ in a hospital. Surely there should be some pills somewhere, right?  _ Ok, hospitals have medical storages and stuff. I mean, they should, shouldn’t they?  _ Josh walked until he arrived at the crosswalk of the main floor. He looked above the bastion at the directory.  **_Medical Supply ---- >_ ** _. Aha!  _ Josh mentally congratulated himself as he walked down the right hall. He suddenly became aware of the footprints behind him.  _ That fucker followed me, didn’t he? _ Josh frowned and turned around only to find nobody standing near him.  _ Well what the fuck? _ He waited a few moments before turning around and continuing. 

 

Josh was outside of the supply closet when he heard footsteps behind him once again. Josh spun around once again.  _ What the  _ fuck?  _ Is this some kind of joke? What is going on around here?  _ Josh paused for a second.  _ Why isn’t anyone on duty? We’re in a fucking hospital for fuck’s sake! Where is everyone? I haven’t seen a single fucking patient besides those fucking lunatics.  _ Now Josh was panicking. He turned back towards the door, opening it with a shaky hand and went inside. Josh scanned the shelves until he found the one containing bottles of ibuprofen. Josh grabbed one of the bottles and took two pills out, swallowing them dry. He was turning back towards the door when he spotted white vacuum packages labeled  **_Cannabis._ ** _ Um…...ok.  _ Josh hesitantly tore open one of the packages to reveal small green buds of the sweet drug. _ Have I done this before? _ He held one in between his fingers and brought it to his nose and inhaled. A smile crept onto his face.  _ This smells familiar…  _ Josh turned it over in his hand. He continued to do this until realized something:  _ grinder. I need a fucking grinder.  _ Josh paused.  _ But how did I know?  _ He frowned.  _ Is it possible that I’ve triggered a memory?  _ Before he got a chance to further explore that scenario, somebody behind him cleared his throat. Josh dropped the bud and spun around. It was the fucking guy with the annoying fucking jacket.  _ I will never get rid of him, will I?  _ The man looked at Josh’s feet to where the bud had fallen.

 

“You know you need a grinder, right?” The man asked. Before Josh could respond, the man pulled a grinder out of his pocket. “Not really sure why I have one, I mean, other than the obvious reason. But, I also have-,” he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a couple of cigarillos, “these.” Josh stared at the man.  _ Is this guy a fucking plug? Does he have coke in his fucking asscrack as well?! _ Josh bent over and picked up the fallen bud.  _ I really should not be getting high with a fucking drug dealer of all people.  _ He beckoned the man to come in and close the door.  _ This is a  _ really  _ bad idea.  _ The man sat indian-style on the concrete floor and began cutting into one of the cigarillos.  _ Nooo.  _

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

 

Josh felt amazing. All of his tension completely washed away. He looked over at the guy with a dumb grin on his face.  _ Beeb. Beeb. Beeb.  _ Josh’s brain turned to mush.  _ Beeb. Beeb. _

 

“Beeb. Beeb. Beeb.” Josh said. Realizing how stupid he sounded. Josh chuckled to himself. “Beeb.”

 

The man looked over to him. “Kid, you don’t really do this that often, do you?” Josh continued to beep. The man relaxed against the stiff concrete and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep. But he couldn’t not with that kid beeping like a fucking lunatic. “ _ Beeb. Beeb. Beeb.” _ He was getting louder. And with every beep, the man’s heart quickened. He tried to ignore the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. “ _ Beeb. Beeb. Beeb. Beeb. Beeb. Be _ **_eb. Beeb. Beeb._ ** **Beeb. Beeb.”** The man’s eyes snapped open and he hastily stood to his feet. His sudden movements scared Josh into silence. 

 

“BEEBO! My name is BEEBO!” the man yelled excitedly. Now Josh was really scared.  _ What the fuck is a ‘beebo’?  _ Josh sat up and peered up at him.  _ Pretty man. I think I’m gonna fuck him. Do I like guys? Do I even know how gay sex works? Pretty man. I’m  _ gonna _ fuck him. Very pretty BMO. Beeb. Beeb. Beeb. Beeb. _

 

“What the  _ fuck  _ is going on in here?!” A guy yelled as he opened the door.  _ Big man. He must like beanstalks.  _ Josh giggled. The tall man glared at Josh. shutting him down. The door suddenly opened wider to reveal a man with soft features. Josh’s heart stopped as he stared at the man.

 

_ Beeb. Beeb. Beeb. Blurry. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm literally based high!josh after that time i got some really good weed and i couldn't think right for the rest of the day


	8. God Smack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know  
> im a piece of shit for not uploading for so long  
> hahaha fuck me

He peered over the top shelf of the aisle, his green eyes trained on the man. He didn’t trust him. Hell, he didn’t even trust himself. Pushing his blonde hair out his eyes, Patrick cautiously walked towards the exit, wanting to rid himself from the stranger’s presence. 

 

“Hey! Don’t leave me here! I’m bleeding pretty bad!” Patrick sighed and turned around to face the man who was steadily leaking blood from his side. Patrick frowned at the strange man as he looked him from head to toe. The man had bleached blonde hair, extra-white teeth, and big brown eyes. He also managed to stand two inches taller than Patrick, which, isn’t saying much.  _ Fucker’s kinda cute.  _ Instead of marching out of the store like he knows he should’ve Patrick walked back towards the man.

 

“Let me see it.” The man slowly lifted his shirt, wincing as the pain became unbearably. Patrick observed the wound carefully. “It’s not too deep. We need to find alcohol and bandages, quickly.”

 

“Ya know, this is kind of romantic. The two of us waking in the same room, not knowing each other-or ourselves. It’s like the universe is trying to tell us something.” The man grinned. Patrick lightly pressed down on the wound causing the man to groan. 

 

_ “This _ isn’t some movie, it’s our lives. Also, I have a feeling that I’m straight.”

 

“And if not?” The man winked at Patrick. Patrick felt his face warming so he turned away from the man and started walking down the medical aisle of the Rite Aid. The man limped behind Patrick, holding his side.  _ This is going to be a long day. _

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

 

Mike sat up and attempted to adjust his eyes in the dark room. He couldn’t really remember anything, not that he cared. In fact, Mike was not at all freaked out about his current situation.  He didn’t even care that he didn’t care. Mike got off of the bed and walked with his hands out in front of him until he hit a wall. He followed the wall until his hands slid across a switch. Flipping the switch on, Mike squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the harsh light. 

 

_ What the fuck. _ Mike thought, looking around the hospital room.  _ This is so fucking stupid.  _ Mike wasn’t in the mood for this. He walked over to the bed and bent down, putting his shoes on. As he was finishing tying his shoe, he heard a wet plop followed by a string of swears.  _ Ok _ … _.? _ Mike stood from the bed and exited the room. Upon rounding a corner, he spotted three men engaging in what seemed to be a standoff. He yawned.  _ How am I still sleepy? _ He attempted to eavesdrop on the conversation but by the time he was able to focus in, one of the men ran past him. And then the other two shortly after that. Surprisingly, the two men seemed completely oblivious to Mike’s existence.  _ Ah what the hell? _ Mike thought running after the group.  

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Travis said, dragging the word out. Across from him squatting on the tacky linoleum floor, Zacky stared off into space with a dumbstruck expression clouding his face. 

 

“Hey,” Travis called, “it’s gonna be ok dude. Maybe we’ll find him, maybe we won’t. Either way, we’re gonna be fine.” Zacky’s eyes flickered towards Travis for a split second before looking back at the wall.

 

“I fucking saw him. Now he’s gone and I don’t know where.” Zacky said, his voice going soft. Travis made a face before going over to him and offered him his hand. Zacky took it, still looking at nothing. Travis turned them towards the way leading them back to their hall. As he did this a slender form moved out of sight.  _ Well what the shit? _

 

“Hey, stay here.” Travis said, bending down to squeeze Zacky’s shoulder. Zacky made a noise of complaint and grabbed Travis’s hand. Travis gave him a genuine smile before releasing his hand from Zacky’s grip. He continued to make his way towards the hall before he realized how loud his feet were. He took off his shoes and inched towards the crosshall. Before he could reach the corner Mike stepped out from the shadows and stared at Travis with a vacant expression. 

 

Travis’ heart skipped a beat as he struggled to make sense of the man standing before him. He knew he had never saw the man before him. Yet, there was this tugging sensation in the the pit of his stomach. 

 

Mike furrowed his eyebrows as the strange man continued to stare at him. The longer Travis stared at him, the more familiar the man looked to Mike. Without giving it anymore thought, Mike spoke.

 

“Where did who go?”

 

Travis was too lost in Mike’s eyes to answer his question. Breaking out of his trance, Zacky noticed the way Travis looked at Mike and it was making him jealous. He cleared his throat managing to draw the attention of Mike, but not Travis.

 

“The loud douchebag with the shades,” Zacky replied haughtily. “Where did that guy go?”

 

Mike shrugged. “I have no idea who you’re talking about. In fact, I don’t even know who  _ I  _ am. And from the looks of it, neither do the two of you.” Zacky glared at Mike.  _ Who the fuck does this guy think he is? _ Zacky looked to Travis, expecting him to have his back once more, but the older man seemed to be in a trance.  _ Well what the fuck? _ Zacky cleared his throat loudly. As soon as he did, Travis blinked, as if he had been paying attention the entire time. Zacky rolled his eyes as Travis looked at him with his eyebrows raised. Noticing the interaction between the two men, Mike couldn’t help but wonder if the pair had something going on. It wasn’t until he looked back at a smug Zacky did he decide that he didn’t care. 

 

Mike turned to face a mesmerized Travis and cocked his head to the side. “Would you happen to know the way out?” he said, blinking innocently. Unable to form words, Travis motioned towards another long hallway as he beckoned Mike to follow him.

 

“Hey dude, what about the disappearing…” Zacky trailed off realizing that no one was listening. Mike turned back with a smirk on his face and winked at Zacky.

  
Zacky scoffed before folding his arms and following them.  _ He’s not even that cute. _


	9. Come Out And Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes 2 chapters in the same day  
> bet you werent expecting that

Jack plopped onto the hospital bed and groaned. He had never felt so terrible in his entire life. First of all, he woke up in a hospital and immediately starting spewing his guts all over the floor. Second, the kinda hot guy in his room had taken one look at him before running out like a madman so that fucking sucked. And after joining a glitter enthusiast in a chase after the man, Jack felt like shit. Glitterman had urged him to follow the vibrant red head down a hall farther away from the comfort of his own bed but Jack had refused. The morning’s events had already taken their toll on him. Now all he wanted to do was sleep. The sheets smelled of clorox, if he covered his head with the duvet the fluorescent lights weren’t so bright, and the hospital room was at a pleasant temperature.

 

Jack’s eyes popped open and he sat up so fast he felt lightheaded.  _ Hospital room?! What in the everloving fuck am I doing in a hospital?! Room?!  _ Suddenly, nothing made sense and Jack was very not okay with that. He tore the sheets from his body and looked down, half expecting to see a gross gash spilling from his stomach. Upon noticing nothing out of the ordinary, he scrambled off of the bed and towards the small bathroom. He checked his face for signs of sickness and noticed none.  _ I don’t feel sick. What the fuck? _ Now Jack was kind of pissed. In fact, Jack was furious. He roughly shoved his hands into his pockets and wrapped his hand around a wallet. Looking inside he was able to find a card:  **_Certified Fuckboy_ ** .  _ Well that’s not very nice.  _ After searching through the wallet for something more, he gave up.  _ Ok all I know about myself is that I’m an asshole, which isn’t saying much.  _  After running his hand down his face Jack walked out into the hallway and back to the main entrance of the hospital. After standing there for 15 minutes he was about to give up and go back to his room when suddenly he heard a loud voice. Jack hesitated before walking down the long corridor leading him to the supply closet.

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

 

**_Blurry._ ** That’s all Josh could think has he peered up at the tired stranger. The man’s deep brown eyes melted into his and Josh felt his heart flutter. Staring into the man’s eyes made Josh’s high intensify and the colors around the man’s face mixed together into what could only be described as a beautiful masterpiece.  _ Beautiful Blurry.  _ As Josh continued to stare at the man he got a strange feeling in his stomach and suddenly the man’s eyes were flickering. Josh felt his heart beat go faster and faster and he could hardly breathe. The stranger’s eyes started flickering even faster until finally they stopped and were a different color completely: blood red. Josh let out a terrible scream.

 

He turned to the stranger whom he just smoked with expecting him to have the same horrified reaction. Instead, the man looked at Josh as if he lost his mind. Looking around the room, Josh noticed that the four men were staring at him as if he had cut off his own arm. Looking back at the beautiful stranger Josh noticed that his eyes were once again brown. And the man was looking at him curiously.

 

“No offense dude, but I don’t think I can get high with you ever again.” The glittery man said to Josh. 

 

“Drugs?” The short man perked up and made his way further into the room looking back and forth at Josh and Brendon. 

 

“Drugs?” He repeated. With an exasperated sigh Brendon handed Frank the blunt he had tucked behind his ear. “Drugs!” Frank cheered before grabbing the blunt and attempted to light it. Dallon swatted it from his hands and gave Frank a stern look.

 

“Now really isn’t the time for this!” He said before sharply looking back at Josh and Brendon. “You two! Why are we here? What do you know?”

 

“Not a damn thing, you?” Brendon asked. He was getting bored now his high had passed and all he could think about was food. 

 

“No, none of us do. What kind of sick twisted joke is this anyway?I mean, who puts strangers in a hospital and wipes out their fucking memories? Someone is clearly fucked up to think that-” At this point, Brendon had completely tuned Dallon out. He was just too damn hungry to pay attention.  _ Need. Food. _ Brendon quickly stood up and cleared his throat in an attempt to get Dallon to stop talking. 

 

“FOOOOOOD!” He shouted. Everyone looked at him in shock. “Food?”

 

Dallon let out an irritated sigh before throwing his hands in the air. “Fine, yes food let’s go get some.” Brendon let out an excited ‘whoop’. He unintentionally knocked a glass vial onto the floor breaking Josh from his trance. He had been quietly staring at the floor since his outburst. He cleared his throat and stood up besides Brendon. 

 

“Should we go look for the cafeteria?”

 

Tyler cocked his head to the side and frowned.“We haven’t seen a single employee here so it’s unlikely the chefs are on duty.”

 

_ Damn he even sounds like an angel.  _ Josh thought.  _ A demonic angel… _

 

“Right you are, Sleepy! Let’s blow this popsicle stand!” Brendon led the group of men out of the room and into the hallway. Coming out into the open space, Brendon was met by a wide-eyed Jack. Before Jack had a chance to explain himself to the man Brendon clapped triumphantly.

 

“Great the whole gang’s here! Let’s go get some food!” He said before grabbing Jack’s hand and dragging him to the exit of the hospital. 

 

“Fucking christ this guy is so fucking….extra!” Frank exclaimed. Josh followed behind at the back of the group, more specifically directly behind the demonic stranger.  _ Something isn’t right with him. I should tell them. But would the believe me? _ Hearing a gurney rattle behind them. Josh turned around and saw a gurney rolling across the hall.  _ What the hell? Who is that?  _ He thought, walking towards it.  _ Someone is following me and I want to know- _

 

“Hey Flameboy! You coming or what?” Brendon called out. Josh bit his bottom lip before turning back and walking through the door being held open by Brendon. “Huh. Flameboy. I think I’ll keep calling you that.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
